Kyoko
by Vibrant Wings
Summary: I do not own InuYasha! This story is about Kyoko, InuYasha's sister. Moved from Tragedy to Family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

InuGirl1991

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

InuYasha, Kagome, and the gang were on their way to Kaede's hut. When in the village, they heard, "InuYasha!" from behind them. They all turned to face the call, curiously. Seeing InuYasha's face, the small girl who called to him came running.

"Um, who are you?" InuYasha asked the girl.

"It _has_ been a long time, but I hoped you wouldn't forget your niece, Uncle InuYasha!"

"Saya?" InuYasha asked, surprised.

"You _know_ this girl, InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"Wait; she said she was your _niece_, does Sesshomaru have a child? I didn't think he did," Sango said.

InuYasha replied, "He doesn't. Saya is my sister's daughter." He turned to Saya, "What is it? Where's your mother?"

"Mommy is sick. She asked me to get you so she could see you."

"Kyoko," InuYasha said to himself, sadly.

InuYasha and Saya jumped into the air and ran out of the village. Kirara transformed, and the gang climbed onto her back and fallowed.

On the way to see Kyoko, Miroku said to Kagome, "I didn't know InuYasha has a sister. Did you, Kagome?"

"No, I didn't."

InuYasha overheard the conversation going on behind him, and he jumped in, saying, "She is my half-sister on my mother's side. She is seven years younger than me, and she is half fox-demon."

"She's a _fox_-demon?" Shippo asked, happily.

"Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

InuGirl1991

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

When the gang reached Kyoko's hut, they stopped and walked in. They found Kyoko lying on the floor, resting. When she heard that there was company, she woke and roled over to face them.

"Oh, Inuyasha, what a pleasant surprise!" She said weakly, yet happily. She tried to sit up, but Kagome stopped her. "Who are your friends, InuYasha?"

"Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara," InuYasha said, pointing to each person as he said their name.

"Hello, I'm Kyoko; InuYasha's younger sister."

"Don't talk; save your strength," Kagome said. "Here, take this, it will help with the fever," Kagome said as she gave a herbal drink to Kyoko.

"Thank you, Kagome." Kyoko said, taking the drink.

"Good, now why don't you get some rest?"

While Kagome tended to Kyoko, Miroku and InuYasha stepped outside of the hut.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" InuYasha asked Miroku.

"Well, it looks like a bad flu," he replied.

"W-will she be okay?"

"Hard to say. You should ask Kagome, she is better with this sort of thing."

"Yeah, okay."

Shippo then walked out to join Miroku and InuYasha. "Is everything okay, InuYasha?" he asked.

InuYasha ignored Shippo, walking right past him, back into the hut, without even looking at Shippo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

InuGirl1991

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

When InuYasha reached Kagome and Kyoko, InuYasha looked at Kyoko, then around the room. "Where is Kenji? Shouldn't your_ husband_ be here too?" InuYasha asked his sister.

Kyoko looked down at her hands that were resting on her lap as she sat on the futon. "InuYasha, he was killed by bandits last year."

InuYasha looked surprised, upset, and angry. "How? He was so strong! He could take on anyone!"

"He was protecting Saya and me!" Kyoko yelled back at InuYasha before coughing violently.

"InuYasha, this isn't a good time," Kagome interjected.

InuYasha's ears jerked up at Kagome's scolding, then they drooped down, knowing that Kagome was right. "S-sorry."

Kagome was slightly surprised to hear him say this, she has never heard InuYasha apologies for anything before, but she knew that InuYasha's heart was not as cold as he wanted others to believe. "Anyway, Kagome, how is Kyoko? Will she be okay?" InuYasha asked, truly concerned for his sister.

"I think she has a case of the flu," Kagome replied.

"You can fix it though, right, Kagome?"

"I will try my best, InuYasha."

Meanwhile, outside, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Saya, and Kirara were sitting against the outside wall of the hut, talking.

"So, Saya, where is your dad?" Shippo asked.

"Bandits killed him on this day last year. Now I am afraid that my mother will die as well," Saya replied, sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

When Kagome and InuYasha came outside, everyone stood up and faced the two.

"Will Mommy be okay?" Saya asked.

"I will have to go and get medicine to give to her; but she onl has a mild case of the flu," Kagome replied.

"So she will be okay?"

"I do believe that she will."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

InuGirl1991

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

After two weeks passed, Kyoko recovered from her sickness. InuYasha and Saya were so greatful to Kagome for nursing their loved one back to health. Kagome, InuYasha, and the gang stayed with Kyoko and Saya at their hut for a few more days to make sure that Kyoko's illness did not return. After three days, she was still well so the gang left to continue there journey for the jewel shards.

On the road leading away from Kyoko's village, InuYasha stopped in front of Kagome, with an unusual - for InuYasha anyway - smile on his face. Kagome saw him and stopped. "InuYasha?" she said.

Inuyasha hugged Kagome tightly, saying, "Thank you, Kagome...thank you."

END


End file.
